Kokoro Hiraite
by missmaryXDD
Summary: Inglaterra 1540. Haruno Sakura muda-se de França para Inglaterra. O que acontecerá quando a mais alta corte de França se vê envolvida nos esquemas e intrigas da corte Inglesa?


_****_

Nenhum dos personagens usados me pertence.  
Esta história é baseada na série de TV "The Tudors", no livro "The Other Boleyn Girl" e em alguns factos históricos de Inglaterra, qualquer semelhança não é pura coincidência XDD

* * *

_**Março 1540**_

Estávamos no princípio do mês, papai tinha insistido que viajássemos nesta altura para estar presente no aniversário do rei. O rei tinha acabado de se casar, nem um mês fazia, por pressão dos concelheiros.

Neste momento eu estava a viajar da França para a Inglaterra, papai tinha sido nomeado tesoureiro do rei de Inglaterra, devido a ele ser um amigo próximo do pai do rei e graças ao tio Jiraiya, que queria que fossemos para junto dele.

-Ei madmoiselle vou ne peut pas être là*

-Monsieur je regardes mais...

-Monsieur je aimerait parler est vou si possible. Disse papai.

Provavelmente o homem estava a reclamar por eu estar sentada ao pé do mastro, mas eu não me importo, gosto de observar o mar, quando estava em França costumava sentar-me nas rochas perto da nossa propriedade em Paris e observar o mar até ao sol se pôr. Hoje nem se vê um raio de sol, não está tão escuro como se estivéssemos de noite, mas o céu está muito cinzento.

Ouvi o capitão dizer que estávamos a chegar e papai disse-me para ir buscar a minha capa e vesti-la porque ia começar a chover, eu fui para a cabine e quando entrei vi que Ino já estava vestida com a capa dela, especialmente escolhida para combinar com o vestido. Ainda não entendo porque ela não dorme na mesma cabine que o marido.

Eu aproximei-me da arca das roupas e retirei de lá a minha capa preta, vesti-a e pus o capuz para proteger o cabelo e o toucado, depois Ino saiu e eu segui-a, lá fora já estavam Gaara, papai e mamãe á nossa espera. Cinco minutos depois o bote parou e fizeram descer que nos ia levar para a praia, onde nos esperavam as carroças e os guardas.

Quando chegamos á praia papai foi o primeiro a sair, ajudando a mamãe a sair, depois saiu Gaara que nos ajudou (a mim e a Ino) a sair do bote.

Na praia estava muito mais vento do que em alto mar, tanto que fazia o meu vestido e capa voarem para o lado esquerdo, mostrando um pouco do meu tornozelo e dificultando-me o andar. Foi um alívio quando chegámos ás carroças, eu, Gaara e Ino íamos numa, enquanto papai, mamãe e o marido de Ino noutra.

Quando a carroça começou a andar e consegui ver o _Le Marie_ a dar a volta, para voltar para França e, secretamente, eu desejei ir com ele.

_**Abril 1540**_

Já estaca na corte Inglese para perceber que aquilo iria acontecer, eventualmente.

Quando o carcereiro baixou o machado eu fechei os olhos e só consegui ouvir o barulho dos ossos a serem cortados e o rolar da cabeça. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos mamãe disse:

-É melhor te irdes habituando.

-Ele não precisava de ser morto...-Eu tentei responder, mas papai interrompeu:

-Ele cometeu traição!

-Traição! o que é traição? Qualquer coisa que o Rei e os seus concelheiros decidam que seja! Replicou mamãe, mas papai fingiu que não a ouviu e virou-se para mim:

-Vede e aprendei minha filha, isto é a corte Inglesa, vede e aprendei.

E as palavras de papai ficaram na minha cabeça o dia todo.

Três dias depois estávamos eu e Ino na sala da Rainha a coser roupas para os pobres quando o cardeal anunciou que era hora de jantar e que hoje o rei ia jantar connosco. Era a primeira vez que eu e Ino íamos ver o rei de inglaterra em pessoa, sendo que quando o rei cumpriu as 18 primaveras a rainha não participou na festa e consequentemente nem eu nem Ino.

Gaara disse-me que o rei se tinha casado com a rainha por obrigação e que quando a viu pela primeira vez disse que ela parecia um cavalo e que não se ia casar com ela. Eu e Ino fartámo-nos de rir com isso.

Desde que nos mudámos para a corte inglesa eu e Ino dormíamos no mesmo aposento, ela não podia dormir no mesmo que o marido porque nós somos damas de companhia da rainha e não são permitidos homens nos aposentos do lado da rainha. O marido de Ino trabalha com o rei e tem que ficar no outro lado da corte e por incrível que pareça ela está feliz com isso.

Gaara vinha todas as noites ter connosco, depois de toda a gente se ter recolhido e de vez em quando trazia uma garrafa de vinho e ficávamos a conversar ou a jogar cartas ou dados até que ele decidisse que estava na hora de ir embora e eu e Ino metíamo-nos na cama e dormíamos.

Nessa noite, antes do jantar a rainha pediu-me para lhe escolher o seu melhor vestido porque queria estar bonita para o marido, mandou sair quase todas as suas damas de companhia, deixando apenas Hinata, Temari, eu e mais duas criadas no quarto.

Quando acabámos de a vestir a rainha aproximou-se de uma arca velha ao pé da cama e retirou de lá três vestidos, um verde, um amarelo e um vermelho e disse:

-Quero que as tês aceitem este presente meu e que o usem esta noite.

Ela destribuiu os vestidos e depois disse:

-Vão para os seus aposentos vestir-se e depois venham para aqui.

Eu sai dos aposentos da rainha e fui para os meus. Quando entrei não encontrei Ino, provavelmente já tinha ido para a sala de jantar.

Senti uma ponta de orgulho quando pensei que Ino iria estar sentada junto com o resto da corte e eu estaria sentada perto da rainha. Ela deveria estar se romoendo, sabendo que eu era uma das favoritas da rainha e não.

Quando acabei de me vestir fui para os aposentos da rainha e apanhei Hianta no caminho. Quando chegámos Temari já lá estava sentada num banco ao lado da porta dos aposentos da rainha, que saiu alguns minutos depois saiu e dirigiu-se para a porta da sala de jantar. Quando entrámos toda a gente se silenciou e ficou a olhar para nós. Pelo canto do olho vi tio Jiraiya sentado na mesa do rei, no caminho vi Ino, que estava sentada de costas, na mesa da esquerda e reparei que ela estava a usar um dos meus velhos vestidos, o violeta e que o tinha ajustado ao gosto dela. Outra vez senti uma ponta de orgulho, ela estava a usar um vestido velho meu e eu estava a usar um novo oferecido pela rainha. O vestido que a rainha me ofereceu é lindo, verde com detalhes em ouro.

Também vi mamãe um pouco mais á frente que Ino, ela sorria-me como se eu fosse a sua única filha e estava a ignorar complatamente Ino, o que provavelmente a estava a deixar furiosa.

Voltei a cabeça e encontrei os olhos de tio Jiraiya a observar-me e soube imediatamente que se fizesse alguma coisa mal seria imediatamente chamada, tio Jiraiya não permitia falhas, principalmente tratando-se do rei de inglaterra. Voltei os olhos e encontrei os olhos de papai, que também me encarava, mas não como tio Jiraiya, papai encarava-me com esperança e medo.

Quando a rainha se sentou nós sentámo-nos nos lugares reservados para nós, três lugares entre a rainha e o rei. Pouco depois as portas abriram-se e o rei entrou. Era um homem lindíssimo, cabelo e olhos negros, alto e em muito boa forma. Chegou e ocupou o seu lugar ao lado da rainha, ao lado do rei estava Uzumaki Naruto, o melhor amigo do rei, ao lado dele estave eu e ao meu lado estava Hinata, Temari estava do lado direito da rainha e depois dela estava Gaara e o resto das pessoas que acompanhavam o rei (incluindo o marido de Ino) espalharam-se pela mesa. Depois o rei levantou-se e disse:

-Que começe o jantar!

E os criados começaram a trazer os mais diversos pratos. A meio do jantar Hinata virou-se para mim e disse:

-Parece que haveis captado o olho do rei.

Quando me virei vi que o rei me encarava com uma intensidade que nenhum outro homem o havia feito, eu corei e olhei para outro lado, mas quando o fiz captei o olhar de Ino que pareceia que me queria matar.

O resto do jantar passou-se assim, entre miradas do Rei e de Ino e conversas com Hinata e Naruto.

Mais tarde, depois de ajudarmos a rainha com as roupas de dormir, Gaara estava á minha espera no ínicio dos aposentos da rainha e disse que o tio Jiraiya tinha urgência em falar comigo. Nesse momento eu soube que havia algo de errado.

Dirigimo-nos rápidamente á bibliotoca privado do tio, onde ja lá estavam papai, mamãe e Ino.

-Tio, papai, mamãe...foi-me dito que queriam falar comigo?

-Sim! Começou tio Jiraiya

-Chegou um oportunidade. Disse papai

-Como vós bem sabeis o casamento entre o rei e a rainha nunca foi passífico. Continuou tio Jiraiya

-E ele não se quer deitar com ela...-Tio ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas papai interrompeu

-Nós sabemos isto graças á forte amizade de seu tio com o rei...

-Mas não irá demorar muito até que as outras famílias as outras famílias descubram e ponham as susa filhas debaixo do nariz dele. Disse Tio Jiraiya

-E como nós vimos que haveis captado o interesse do rei... Eu não deixei papai acabar

-O quê? Ser eu a deitar-me com ele?

-Não...isso não...-Papai tentou falar, mas tio Jiraiya interrompeu:

-Exactamente!

Eu fiquei chocada com o que me estavam a propor, traição á rainha de inglaterra? Não, eu não podia fazer isso.

-Não! Não o posso fazer! Não posso traír a rainha, nem os meu valores!

-Mas filha isto pode ser uma grande oportunidade para ascender-mos, todos nós, a família Haruno! Disse Papai

-Não! Não o posso fazer!

E passei pelo menos quinze minutos a tentar convençê-los até que ti Jiraiya disse:

-Então usaremos Ino!

-Mas o rei nem sequer sabe que ela existe! Reclamou papai

-Eu concordo pelo simples facto de que Ino é casada, Sakura é solteira e virgem, quando o rei terminasse com ela não lhe restaria nada, então Ino é uma melhor aposta. Disse Mamãe

-Muito bem, então faremos assim: Sakura vai apresentar Ino ao rei, Ino vai estar o tempo todo com Sakura, Gaara garanta isso...

E continuou a explicar-nos o processo durante a noite toda...

Quando eu e Ino voltámos aos aposentos a lua já estava bem alta, esta noite Gaara não vinha ter connosco porque tínhamos todos de descansar, apenas nos veio trazer á porta dos aposentos.

-Boa noite irmãs. Disse.

Aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me a testa e a bochecha esquerda e fez o mesmo com Ino, depois virou costas e começou a andar para os seus aposentos.

-Boa noite irmão. Dissemos eu e Ino em uníssono.

Depois entrámos nos aposentos, eu e Ino ajudámo-nos mutuamente a vestir as roupas de dormir e enquanto o fazíamos Ino perguntou-me:

-Achais que vai dar certo? Será que ele gostará de mim?

-Não sei se irá dar certo, mas tenho a certeza que ele irá gostar de vós.

Anne sorriu e sussurrou:

-Eu sempre esperei casar com mais do que um filho de um mercador...

E com isso metemo-nos na cama.

No dia seguinte começámos com o plano do tio, Ino não me largava nem por um segundo, parecia a minha sombra, eu sentáva-me, ela sentava-se ao meu lado, eu ia buscar qualquer coisa á rainha, ela ia comigo.

Neste momento eu estava sentada aos pés da rainha a ler-lhe a bíblia, era o único momento onde Ino não estava comigo, a rainha só permitia a mim, a Hinata e a Temari sentarem-se aos pés dela, sendo que nós éramos as suas favoritas.

Eu estava a ler-lhe quando a porta se abre e por ela entra o rei, eu fiquei tão surpresa que deixei cair a bíblia, mas rapidamente a apanhei, levantei-me e quando ele chegou junto de mim eu fiz-lhe uma vénia e retirei-me para junto de Ino. Vi os olhos dele a seguirem-me e depois olharem para Ino. Depois ele virou-se para a rainha, ela fez-lhe uma vénia e ele beijou-lhe as mãos e disse:

-Minha querida vim pedir-lhe um favor, escolha algumas das suas damas de companhia para fazerem parte da mascarada hoje á noite.

-Certamente, mas o senhor também irá participar? Perguntou a rainha

-Oh certamente. Disse o rei sorrindo

-Gostaria de ficar mais algum tempo, mas tenho outros assuntos a tratar.

-Sim claro meu senhor, mas antes gostaria de lhe apresentar as minhas novas damas de companhia, Ino, Sakura, venham aqui por favor.

Eu e Ino fomos, como a rainha pediu.

-Meu senhor estas são Sakura Yamanaka Haruno.

Eu fiz uma vénia ao rei e ele baixou a cabeça, como se também estivesse a fazer uma.

-E Ino Yamanaka Haruno.

Ino também fez uma vénia, mas o rei simplesmente abanou a cabeça.

-Foi um gosto conhecê-las, mas tenho mesmo que ir. Vejo-vos na mascarada de logo. E saiu, deixando apenas o _Master of revels*_ connosco:

-Vossa majestade faça o favor de escolher as meninas. Disse

-Vamos ver...Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino e Temari.

-Espero que não se importe majestade mas vou roubar as suas meninas durante um bocado.

-Tome bem conta delas! Disse a rainha

-Irei!

O _Master of revels _levou-nos para uma sala onde estavam as máscaras e começou a distribuir as máscaras por cada uma de nós, depois de estarmos vestidas começámos a ensaiar. Quando já sabíamos todas as falas juntámo-nos ás outras raparigas e começámos a actuar.

A peça era que os maus sentimentos raptavam os bons e depois vinham os cavaleiros salvar os bons sentimentos. Eu era um bom sentimento, a Inocência, Anne era um mau, a Ganância. Ela estava a levar-me para me prender na torre. Quando estávamos todas presas apareceram os cavaleiros, o rei estava no meio deles. Os cavaleiros "mataram" os maus sentimentos e depois vieram resgatar-nos.

Quando vi que o rei vinha direito a mim tentei desviar-me para ir com Gaara, mas ele agarrou-me o braço e puxou-me para a frente até estar s poucos centímetros da sua cara. Ficámos a olhar um para o outro com uma intensidade que pareceia que não havia mais ninguém na sala, até que ele disse:

-Está na hora da dança!

E agarrou a minha cintura e ajudou-me a descer a torre para irmos dançar.

-Então vós sois Haruno Sakura certo?

-Sim.

-Eu soube que viveu em França, então o que a traz á corte inglesa?

-Meu pai e meu Tio

-Hum...e o que acha da corte inglesa?

-É...calma comparada com a Francesa e o seu rei.

-O seu rei?

-Sim o rei de França, um grande homem, mas tão mau rei, um bom rei sabe perdoar, ouvir, é honesto, isso é o que faz um grande homem.

-E o que sabe sobre grandes homens?

-Eu saberia reconhecer um se ele estivesse á minha frente! Disse eu

-Vedes algum aqui?

-Estou á procura meu senhor.

-Tirem as máscaras! Ouvi.

Vi o rei levar as mãos á máscara dele, mas fui mais rápida e disse, enquanto lhe desapertava e tirava a máscara:

-Ah aqui, encontrei um!

Deixei cair a máscara dele e retirei a minha e depois sorri-lhe e fui juntar-me a Gaara. Conseguia sentir a intensidade do olhar dele durante todo o caminho. Quando me sentei e olhei para onde tinha estado ele ainda estava lá e quando me viu olhar para ele deu um sorriso malicioso e foi-se sentar no seu trono.

Eu e Gaara ficámos uns minutos a conversar até que ele disse:

-Poderia eu ter a honra desta dança com a mais bela moça da corte ou o rei irá cortar a minha cabeça?

-Claro que podeis, mas porque haveria o rei de fazer uma coisa dessas?

-Até parece que não haveis visto a maneira como ele olha para vós!

-Isso não interessa, vamos dançar!

-Desviar o assunto não é nada bonito menina Haruno!

-Eu não estou a desviar nada!

Eu e Gaara fomos até ao meio do salão, onde começámos a dançar, o rei, quando nos viu, convidou a rainha para dançar também. Ino e o marido também se juntaram á dança.

Depois, na hora de trocar de pares o rei já vinha direito a mim, mas Ino meteu-se entre nós e ele foi obrigado a dançar com ela e eu com o marido de Ino. Alguns minutos depois vi papai a chamar-me com a cabeça e, logo a seguir, Gaara veio ter comigo e com o marido de Ino.

-Lamento muito, mas tenho que levar a minha irmã.

E levou-me até á biblioteca privada do tio, logo que entrámos ele começou a falar:

-Isto não está a resultar, ele quere-vos a vós, não a Ino!

-Mas eu não posso fazer isso!

-Quem é a vossa família? Perguntou o tio

-Haruno

-Quem são os vossos parentes?

-Yamanaka

-Onde é que viveu estes anos?

-Corte Francesa

-Onde são as suas casa?

-Escess e Lorn

-Por acaso o nome da Rainha está em algum deles?

-Não.

-Então ireis fazê-lo!

-Mas...

-Não há mas, lembre-se de que uma mulher tem sempre que obedecer ao homem!

Eu simplesmente fiz uma vénia a todos e saí da sala. Gaara veio atrás de mim e não disse nada todo o caminho.

Eu estava a ir para os meus aposentos quando Gaara me agarrou no braço e disse:

-É melhor voltardes para a festa, se tio não vos vir lá sabeis o que vai acontecer.

-Manda-me uns meses para Henver.

-Ou mais!

-Sim, tendes razão, virás comigo meu irmão?

-Claro!

Assim caminhámos novamente até ao salão, quando lá chegámos mamãe estava a falar com Ino, provavelmente estava a contar-lhe a mudança de planos porque ela não parecia muito feliz. Ao contrário dela o rei ficou extremamente feliz quando me viu, tanto que os olhos dele brilharam e veio logo na minha direcção:

-Sua irmã disse que se estáveis a sentir indisposta, já estais melhor?

-Sim, só precisava de ar fresco.

-Então tenho a certeza de que não ireis recusar esta dança!

Eu olhei para Gaara em dúvida e ele fez que não com a cabeça, depois voltei-me para o rei e respondi:

-Claro que não irei recusar, seria uma grande honra!

-A honra é minha por poder dançar com a mais bela flor de toda a inglaterra!

* * *

*-Ei menina não pode estar aí  
-Senhor eu lamento, mas...  
-Senhor queria dar-lhe uma palavrinha se possível.  
Master of revels é a pessoa que encena a peça e que escreve o guião.

O capítulo ainda não está acabado, depois vou postar a parte final do capítulo (Capitulo 1 parte final) ainda faltam umas três páginas ou mais, não sei, mas não posso postar tudo agora, então fica para a próxima vez.  
Espero que tenham gostado.  
Deixem Reviews.  
xoxo  
Mariana


End file.
